Et siJethro voulait épouser Jen
by Di-Bee
Summary: C'est juste une histoire qui a germé dans la tête de quelqu'un, après une remarque toute simple, qui paraissait si anodine et pourtant, elle va amener tant de choses. Merci à bony pour l'inspiration première, voir McGee mène l'enquête. J et humour !


« Le poids pesait dans sa poche depuis déjà plusieurs jours, depuis qu'il s'était rendu dans cette bijouterie de malheur... Il savait qu'il allait faire une grosse bêtise. Mais il ne voulait pas la perdre, pas une fois de plus. »

« Il resserra sa prise sur la petite boîte recouverte de velours... Et continua sa route... Il marchait à pas mesurés, il essayait de tout contrôler, mais la partie de sa vie dans laquelle elle s'était infiltrée... était devenue incontrôlable... Et même si cette impression le dérangeait... ,elle lui était devenue indispensable. Comme une sorte d'alter ego. Elle avait l'art de déchiffrer son expression, même s'il se plaisait à garder son regard indéchiffrable. »

« Il marchait, droit vers son but : l'appartement de sa supérieure. De sa supérieure, et d'une femme qui était pour lui bien plus que ça ... »

« Ça avait commencé par un mission ensemble, quelques années auparavant, et puis, ils étaient mutuellement tombés sous le charme de l'autre. Le fait qu'elle ait été rousse, avec un fort caractère, une des rares femmes à avoir su lui tenir tête, n'avait rien enlevé à son charme, ni à la difficulté d'admettre son départ... »

« Mais, ils s'étaient retrouvés...et avaient décidé de toute recommencer, depuis le début, ou presque...Sauf que les rapports de force étaient inversés... »

« Cette fois, il ne voulait pas la perdre faute de dialogue, ou de déclaration, il avait décidé de sortir le grand jeu, même si ses précédents mariages n'avaient été que des illusion déçues, il savait pour l'avoir déjà perdue une fois, que la prochaine serait la fois de trop !! »

« Sa surprise en ouvrant la porte, voulait tout dire. Elle lui avait ouvert, un verre de bourbon à la main, elle devait encore être en train de travailler sur un des multiples dossiers qu'elle avait rapportés chez elle. Dans le genre bourreau de travail, elle allait presque réussir à le battre. Sauf que lui préférait rester sur place pour finir correctement le boulot, sauf que, lui, n'était pas directeur, s'invectiva-t-il intérieurement. »

« Il lui sourit, et la sentit fondre en face de lui... Quand elle lui demanda si une raison particulière avait motivé qu'il soit venu jusque chez elle à pied, il ne répondit rien. Juste un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres laissait deviner qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête...Quand elle lui eut offert un verre, et qu'il en eut siroté quelques gorgées, comme pour se donner le courage, dont il n'avait pas vraiment besoin pour l'avoir déjà puisé dans le regard de son amante, il saisit la boîte dans la poche de son manteau, la gardant dans sa main quelques instant. Il la posa alors sur ses genoux, se penchant vers l'oreille de la jeune femme. »

« Jen, je voulais juste te poser une question, j'aurai déjà du le faire depuis si longtemps... »

« La jeune femme ne dit pas un mot, fixant les yeux bleus de son vis à vis. »

« Est-ce que... »

« Il s'interrompit, il avait peur de sa réponse, tout à coup. »

« Est-ce que tu accepterais d'être ma femme ? Je sais que je n'ai pas un passé simple, mais, tu dois comprendre, à quel point ton départ, il y a 7 ans, m'a fait mal. Je voulais être sûr que tu restes, que tu ne partes pas pour je ne sais quel horizon lointain, je suis prêt à tout te révéler, si tu me laisses ma chance, une chance de partager ta vie... »

« Il vit des larmes, silencieuses, dévaler les joues de la jeune rousse, et attendit sa réponse... Elle chuchota simplement un oui, embrassant, contre toute attente, son front, apercevant l'espoir au fond de ses yeux. »

La directrice, achevant sa lecture, releva les yeux vers son jeune agent, un demi sourire sur le visage : « Mais où êtes-vous allé chercher chercher tout ça, Agent McGee... Il y a vraiment des fois où votre imagination vous porte au delà de toutes les espérances, franchement, qui y croirait...

Elle le prenait à la légère, c'était peut-être plutôt bon signe, le jeune agent essayait de se rassurer intérieurement, n'arrivant qu'à bégayer en guise de réponse...

- Madame vous savez, ce n'est que de la fiction ...

-Oui, certes, mais d'où vous est venue cette idée...étrange. Ai-je l'air suicidaire, Agent McGee ?

-Pas spécialement, Madame.

-Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi toute cette histoire de mariage, vous savez que vous avez vraiment de la chance que je ne vous en veuille pas, ... Ce texte, je le trouve assez bien écrit, c'est pour ça que je ne le montre pas à Gibbs, histoire de vous laisser une chance de vous rattraper dans votre prochain roman, lui fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire.

-Me,..., merci, Madame...

-Alors, elle vient d'où, cette idée ...

-Euh, en fait, c'est un peu...compliqué ...

-McGee, ...

-Ducky. Il m'a fait remarquer il y a quelques temps, un détail ...

-Comme quoi ?

-Une bague, à votre main gauche.

-Je vais le tuer, soupira-t-elle, et vous êtes parti de ça ?

-Et de votre proximité avec Gibbs, aussi, Madame, rougit le jeune homme.

-Je vais, ... vous tuer!!! » soupira-t-elle avec lassitude.

Sans que personne n'ait frappé, la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit :

« Un problème, Jenny ? lança l'indiscret.

-Jethro, tu tombes, vraiment ...très mal..mais, alors...vraiment, très mal, lui répondit-elle avec un regard meurtrier.

-C'est malin, souffla-t-elle pour elle-même. Entre, au point où on en est, lui lança-t-elle finalement avec résignation.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

Elle lui passa simplement le livre, ouvert aux pages concernées.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le sourire sur le visage de l'Agent Senior s'élargissait, tandis que son jeune agent s'enfonçait dans son siège, je ne sortirai pas vivant de cette pièce, s'apitoya McGee.

Arrivé au passage « délicat », il se mit à rire franchement, en regardant du coin de l'oeil la jeune rousse qui scrutait son visage, à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse à son dilemme.

En simple réponse, il l'embrassa, en posant le livre sur le bureau, laissant son agent les regarder, abasourdi, il lui fit un signe de la main, et celui-ci s'empressa de déguerpir.

« De toute façon, Ducky l'avait dit à Abby aussi, il aurait fini par comprendre qu'il n'était pas tombé à côté », glissa-t-il à sa femme, abasourdie, qui lui lançait un regard interrogateur.

The end !!!!


End file.
